Silver Shots
by Ai cyke
Summary: After a drink and a dare from Havoc, Edward Elric puts his skills to good use. RoyEd pairing
1. Dare me

Disclaimer: yeah, of course I own FMA, that's why I'm writing _fan_fiction about it

A/N: In this story both Ed and Al are restored, and I don't mention this in the story but they're just having a small office party (why? Convenient plot device)

Chapter 1-

Okay, maybe now, as he listened to the story that Full Metal had just begun telling, just maybe it hadn't been the best idea he'd ever had. He was big enough to admit that teasing Full Metal into drinking that shot had, in hindsight, been a bad idea.

Ed stood up, wobbled slightly, wobbled his way across the room and slipped into the seat next to the colonel.

He'd show them who he could and couldn't seduce.

The blush that currently adorned his face was compliments of his fourth shot; the boy did not hold his liquor very well.

He slowly inched closer to the Flame Alchemist.

"Can I help you, Full Metal?"

"ah……."

Why had he come over here again? ………. All it took was a snicker from Havoc to remind him.

"I….um…." dammit, this would be so much easier if the colonel would quit looking at him with those eyes. Oh, hell with it.

He crawled into the taisa's lap; this provoked a "What the…!" from Mustang and a burst of giggles from Havoc, Farman and Fury.

Mustang glared at the three, what had they convinced Full Metal to do? Definitely not his best idea.

He turned his attention to the very drunk alchemist still in his lap. Ed was gripping his shirt with one hand and was staring up at him expectantly with golden eyes.

A blush creeped onto the colonels face unbidden and he fought desperately to fight it down.

He opened his mouth to tell off his subordinate, which proved to be a much worse idea then his last one.

Ed pounced at this opportunity; he crushed his lips against the colonel's.

The colonel would've been a lot less surprised if the sudden action hadn't sent shivers down his spine. The kiss wouldn't have been half as bad if he hadn't enjoyed it.

His eyes reluctantly slipped closed, as Ed demanded entrance to his mouth. Mustang's hand came around to lightly trace a line up and down Ed's back with his fingertips.

"Ahem" Hawkeye blushed at the sight before her, "S-sorry to disturb you sir, but Al called to ask if Ed would mind staying in over one of our houses for the night on account of Ms. Winry coming over unexpectedly. Shall I tell him he will be staying with Brig. General Hughes?"

"No, I believe Full Metal will be staying with me tonight." Mustang smirked evilly, oh so evilly. Ed just nodded his approval.

Liza's face effectively matched Ed's jacket.

"Y-yes sir." She turned to go back to the phone to tell Al Elric where his brother would be staying that night.

Mustang turned back to Ed and recaptured his lips with his own. Ed purred into the kiss, resulting in numerous reactions from the colonel. He shifted his hand from the taisa's jacket to tousling his black hair.

Mustang changed his mind, giving Ed that shot had indeed been one of his better ideas.

In the background of all this Havoc reluctantly handed Fury a twenty. And, no, Fury did not think that a lap-dance from Havoc would make up for the missing five.

Owari

next chapter: Ed finds himself at Mustangs house and no memories of how he got there…

Ai- snicker

Yuu- you're horrible

Ai- fear my ultimate authoress powers! XP 'til next time kiddies!


	2. Never wanna wake up

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself?

**A/N**: Thank you for your reviews! I would just like to take the time to respond to them

**i love athrun**: well, here it is!

**BloodRaevynn**: sorry about that, I didn't know. Thanks for telling me.

**MorurisuShirubi**: Thank you so much! (welcome to the dark side, mwahaha)

**Seadragon**: Don't worry, I know that. This chapter will explain what happens.

**Priestess Kurumi inu's sister**: not so much 'gay' as 'in love' does that make sense? Also, they make a very cute couple.

**Hiei's FireAngel**: Thanks; you rock my sox, dear

**Kaiya-sama**: eeeeyup

Chapter 2-

Roy paid the cabby and shouldered Ed onto his back. The boy instinctively wrapped his arms around the Colonel's neck, but continued sleeping.

It had been around one in the morning when they had left the small office party (about an hour after Ed had approached him) and it was now one thirty in the morning. Ed had fallen asleep halfway back to Mustang's house with his head in the Colonel's lap (much to the relief of the driver, two guys snogging in the back seat of his cab were not his idea of a pleasant drive).

He gently shrugged Ed onto his bed. He slipped off his own jacket, boots and pants leaving him in a black tee and navy blue boxers. He then turned to Ed and with a beet red face took off his jacket, pants, boots and first shirt. (Ed's boxers were the same shade red as his jacket)

Roy sighed; he supposed it was for the best that Full Metal had fallen asleep. He knew that the blonde didn't truly like him; that it was just the alcohol. But that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy what he could get.

He slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, Ed snuggled closer to him.

He sighed contentedly before drifting off to sleep himself.

-**Morning**-

Ed woke up, and immediately wished he hadn't. His head was throbbing as though someone had been playing drums in his head all night long.

Guh.

What had happened last night anyway? Gah, it hurt too much to think right now. He snuggled into the pillow and was beginning to drift off when someone groaned.

_Someone who was not him!_

This could mean one of two things. He had either 'gone home' with one of his coworkers or…well, he couldn't think of another explanation right now, but he knew there had to be one.

While Ed was lying still in shock when Roy shifted to throw an arm over his waist and nuzzle his neck.

Ed noted, with some horror, that the arm draped over him was certainly _not_ female. Meaning that the body attached to it wasn't either.

Ever so slowly Ed's mouth widened in a silent scream

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_" Went his brain

"…" Went his mouth.

Slowly (Ever so) his brain rebooted and reviewed his options of escape. Window, door, or blast a hole in the wall and run like all hell was on his tail.

But his options were considerably cut down as the unknown person's arm tightened, as though they could sense that he was planning an escape. Also, Edward noted, he was missing his pants. Though his boxer's and shirt were still on (thank god for small miracles).

And in the next second all routes of escape were cut off. The unknown person released Ed to push himself up and stretch.

"Ed?" the man whispered, "Are you awake?"

Ed decided to 'play dead', so to speak, and closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. The man took this as a 'no' and slowly eased out of bed, trying very hard not to disturb his partner.

Ed gently rolled onto his side to face the man whose bed he was in. He discreetly slid one eye open.

He really regretted waking up this morning.

**A/N**

Ai: Please leave reviews!

Yuu: Remember; Read or the Owl will eat you.

Ai: Thank you and come again!


	3. Ordeals at Breakfast

Disclaimer: Must I? Fine. It's not mine. Okay::coughminecough:

**Responses to those who reviewed:**

**Liliath: **Thank you!

**Eruda:** Thank you, please continue to read!

**Night-Owl123: **Will do!

**Kari: **Sorry, the next chapters are probably going to be on the short side also. But I hope you continue reading despite this fact.

**Eternal Rose: **I've read the manga, so I don't know what's on ep. 25, if you specify what line I'd be happy to remove it. I'd like to apologize to any one I did ruin it for.

**Lyrah: **Not to worry, I won't!

**ShyLight:** 0o; that's what I call motivation.

**Priestess Kurumi inu's sister: **…I dunno, alone with the flame alchemist in his bedroom… the possibilities are endless. But I think I know what you mean. ;)

**Genkai-chan:** I'll try my best.

**MoruruisuShirubi: **Here it comes!

**Hao-sama rulz the world:** Here's some more now. Hope you like.

On with the fic!

Chapter 3-

Roy turned around, after pulling up his pants to find, Full Metal sitting up rigidly, mouth agape.

Damn, he had wanted more time to prepare.

"Um…hi Full Metal…bet your, uh, hungry…do you, um, want something to eat?"

Ed continued to stare.

"You…don't remember last night…do you?" ' …Hoo boy, how to explain?' The blonde already looked traumatized, if he explained the whole night he might go catatonic.

"I didn't…..we didn't …" Ed managed to mumble out.

"No, not at all." The colonel replied.

Ed breathed out. That changed things, slightly.

"So…nothing, y'know, happened?" He asked again.

"….nothing…."

"So why…?"

"You needed a place to stay and I felt responsible for getting you smashed so…"

The colonel turned back around to face the door.

"So…food?" The colonel offered again.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Ed winced, "and anything you can recommend for a hangover."

Mustang left the room; closing the door behind him.

He stood there a moment.

…just the alcohol.

But still…it would've been nice if it had been real.

Inside the room Edward had spread out on the bed and tried to sort out the knot that had tangled in his stomach when he'd sent he colonel standing there.

…it felt too much like the last time he'd had a crush.

**A/N**:

Ai- I hope you all like how it's coming out so far! Leave reviews because they motivate me to update quicker!


	4. Alliteration

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 4 -

Ed jostled the so-called food around on the plate. It was more like a 'substance' then an actual food.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't like it."

"Oh, no it's very good! It's….what is it again?"

"It's…" Mustang poked his, "….eggs…"

"But, they're orange." Ed quirked an eyebrow.

The whole scene seemed surreal to him. If anyone had told him yesterday that he'd wake up in the Flame Alchemist's bed he would have transmuted them into a pancake…man was he hungry.

Mustang stood up and took his plate.

"Come on, I'll take you out for something to eat."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Ed narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Mustang sighed, "So suspicious."

"Well this is you."

"Come now, that hurts Full Metal." Mustang teased. He chuckled and turned around.

Ed's stomach did a slight flip-flop at that, and he turned his face downward towards the table to hide his blush.

"I'm going to change, I'll see what I have to lend you." He let his eyes travel slowly over the blonde in front of him, "Although, I don't believe I was ever that short."

He was up the stairs before Edward could react.

…**Later**…

Ed ended up wearing an old pair of the colonel's jeans, folded up at the bottom and his own shirt and jacket. Roy was wearing black jeans and a dark blue button up shirt.

Roy hailed a taxi. Ed stared out the window and thought about last night. The last thing Ed remembered was Havoc teasing him about not having had a first kiss, then his memory was a blank. And he couldn't conjure up a reason as to exactly why the Colonel Mustang had brought him up the stairs, put him in his own bed (the house had a guest bedroom also) and (for lack of a better word) stripped him of his pants, jacket, shirt and boots.

He **P**ondered this **P**erplexing **P**roblem on the way to the **P**ancake house.

Roy sat next to him, looking just as cool and calm as you please.

However inside was an entirely other emotion, far from calm, worry verging on panic.

Mustang could _feel _it.

Full Metal suspected something.

And when Edward Elric so much as _sensed_ something, he didn't stop until he _knew_ exactly what it was. His work with the philosopher's stone proved that much.

Mustang weighed his options.

He could let Ed find out from the rumors that were undoubtedly flying around Central, or he could tell Ed himself.

Both sounded as though they would end painfully, violently, and in death…most likely his death. Not to mention the property damage.

He sighed, sending Ed into work the next day with out the knowledge of the other night's happenings would be the equivalent of sending a lamb into a wolves den.

Hungry wolves.

…Maybe after pancakes…

(**A/N**)

Ai- and to all my wonderful reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!

But I have a special note to **Sakura Mitsu** and **Rikku-san**

**Sakura-** you have made my week, I have always dreamed of getting a review that said something like that

**Rikku-san**- I-I….sobs Thank you! You're a beautiful person.


	5. Good Ideas

Disclaimer: if you don't know what goes here by now you haven't read the first three chapters. I'm not saying it again

-

Ed inhaled all of the food placed in front of him.

Roy blinked and another plate was gone.

"Ed, slow down for a second."

Ed stopped for a moment and looked at him, "Fai?" he asked through a full mouth, which translated to 'Why?'

"Because you'll choke on it all."

Ed swallowed, "You haven't eaten anything yet." He noted.

Mustang lowered his head onto his hands.

"I lied," He blurted out.

" 'bout what? Being hungry?"

"About nothing happening."

Ed began choking on the piece of toast he had just shoved in his mouth.

Mustang started, then began patting Ed on the back.

"What did I tell you?" He scolded.

Ed glared at him as he recooperated from the toast attack.

Mustang sat back down, "We didn't do _that_." He informed Ed as he resumed his previous position of head in his hands. Full Metal glared fiercely at him, as though wishing his gaze alone could kill.

"It was only some kissing…" _and groping…_

Ed continued to glare, "That would have been my first kiss. I want it back."

The Colonel quirked an eyebrow, "And how do you propose I do that, Full Metal?"

Full Metal turned a brilliant shade of red. Mustang chuckled. The blonde was adorable when flustered.

"Any ideas?" Roy teased.

Roy had been prepared for the usual response of violence; he had not been prepared for the response he received.

Ed turned to him and kissed him. Quick and brief it ended much too soon for Mustang's taste. Just barely more then a brushing of their lips.

"Oh." Roy muttered intelligently, "I like that idea."

(A/N)

Ai- come back next chapter! bye


	6. All bets on

Ai- well, this is it. The last chapter

I would like to thank all my reviewers

The next day Roy and Ed walked into Central with their fingers tangled together.

The Colonel kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. The blonde turned red and Roy took this opportunity to swoop down and kiss him before Ed turned to go to his own desk. But Roy seemed reluctant to let the boy go, he glanced around before gently tugging Ed into his office and firmly closing the door.

Over at Havoc's desk Fury waltzed over and leaned over the desk and pointed at Roy and Ed. He politely reminded the field agent about their second bet. Havoc pleaded his case, when had he ever promised a lap dance to his shorter coworker if the Colonel and Ed showed up at work together?

Fury smirked, as though he knew this would be an issue, and drew a piece of paper from his pocket. This held the terms of agreement for the bet and Havoc's signature. Havoc blanched.

Grumbling and with a splendid red blush coloring his face he dragged the shorter man off. The two weren't seen again for nearly two hours.

-Owari—

Ai- Please a moment of silence.

…

Please check my bio for new and upcoming stories!

I hope to see your reviews on my other stories!

Farewell.

You can stop reading now

Seriously, there's nothing left

Leave

Now


End file.
